L'ombre de l'océan
by Larva Heart
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand deux têtes blondes rapprochent leurs meilleurs amis?Que se passe t-il quand l'une a un chagrin d'amour et que l'autre est l'homme le plus froid du monde?(couple improbable)
1. Maudites têtes blondes

**Salut ,Salut!**

_Me revoilà!Avec une nouvelle fic pas si nouvelle ,pour tout vous dire je l'ai écrite il y a un moment déjà._

_Je l'avais publiée sur tout d'abord sur le nom de ''Lil'did92'', les lecteurs avaient aimés malgré le peu de commentaires et mais fautes monstrueuses._

_Donc j'ai décidée de vous en faire profiter sur ce site,j'ai corrigée et modifiée._

_La fic est finit à l'écriture il faut juste que je corrige(croyez moi il y a du boulot)les autres chapitres_

**/!\\ Il y a quelque détails qui ne vont pas avec le contexte actuel du manga(comme le fait que Rogue n'est pas tué Skylogue dans le manga mais dans ma fic oui,et quelques petites choses encore..vous verrez)/!\\**

_Comme je vous l'ai dit ,cette fiction date** un peu.  
**_

_Je ne suis pas infaillible niveau correction et relecture donc si il y a quelque fautes désolé_

**Genre:Amitié,Amour,drame,humour**

**Rating:T**

**Disclamer:Les personnages et le monde appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

** Chapitre1: Maudites têtes blondes!**

Pourquoi était-il là encore?

Ah oui !ça lui revenait ! cet enfoiré de Sting l'avait obligé à venir,sous prétexte de vouloir passer du temps avec sa nouvelle petite amie: Lucy Heartfilia.

Cette dernière avait une amie de sa guilde qui avait eu une grosse déception amoureuse et étant une amie attentionnée elle l'aidait a sortir de sa dépression mais par conséquent elle négligeait le dragon slayer aux cheveux blond ,alors pour ce débarrasser de la dépressive il avait habilement poussé sa petite amie à faire son amie rencontrer d'autre personne.

Et sur qui s'était tombé?

Sur Rogue bien sûr!

Quand le blond était venu le voir la vielle pour lui demander ,est ce que ça lui dirait une soirée avec une jolie fille. Il lui avait répondu«pas intéressé» mais le blond avait contré avec cet argument de poids:

_et si je te donnai la place de concert dont tu rêvais?

Ce connard connaissait sa faiblesse pour ce groupe et il en abusait,le brun ne pu donc pas refuser. Une place de concert contre une soirée ennuyante avait-il pensé à ce moment là. Comment ne pas sauter sur l'occasion malgré le chantage et l'énervement?

Lui de naturelle si calme avait eu envie de sauter sur Sting pour le frapper,il allait devoir supporter une fille ennuyante qui pleurerait toute les cinq minutes et qui se vexerai sûrement quand elle remarquerait qu'il n'en aurait rien a foutre d'elle.

Une soirée chiante en perspective,pensa t-il.

Il était maintenant 20h30,il grogna en regardant sa montre,il était assit dans un petit coin isolé du restaurant prenant son mal en patience ,maugréant quelques insultes à l'encontre de la fille qui était en retard et de Sting pour son odieux chantage, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en scrutant l'entrée espérant voir cette satanée femme arriver.

Une femme de Fairy Tail par dessus le marché! Il ne savait pas laquelle,mais il priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Erza Scarlet,si elle devait être dépressive o.k il pourrait le supporter,mais une femme autoritaire et stricte comme elle...non merci autant partir tant qu'il était encore temps.

Selon Sting la fille était habiller en noir et il devrait la reconnaître vu qu'elle était de Fairy Tail.

Non loin du restaurant une jeune femme vêtu de noir marchait de façon nonchalante car on l'avait obligée a venir, a s'habiller correctement et a se coiffer pour aller voir quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas,Lucy n'avait pas voulu lui d'identité de son rendez vous. Qu'est ce que la blonde ne comprenait pas dans la phrase«je ne me sens pas encore prête»?

Rien vu qu'elle lui avait imposée ce rendez vous. Était-ce si dure a comprendre qu'elle avait un problème avec la gente masculine depuis ses derniers temps? et que rien que d'en voir un l'énervait.

Tout ça s'était de la faute du nouveau petit ami de la blonde!C'était lui qui était à l'origine de ça,si seulement elle l'avait appris avant de partir pour le rendez vous, songea t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'homme qu'elle aimait tant l'avait préférée a une femme du village ,cela lui avait laissée un goût amer dans la bouche,elle n'arrivait plus à sourire.

Elle se regarda un instant, elle portait une veste en cuire noir une débardeur blanc et de même pour son pantalon et ses escarpins. Cela faisait un beau contraste avec son teint pâle et pour cause: elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil beaucoup de fois dans vie et après avoir découvert que l'homme qu'elle aimait en aimait une autre elle était restée beaucoup de temps chez elle environ deux semaines.

Lucy avait insisté pour qu'elle adopte un chignon, pour... comment avait-elle dit?ah oui, pour mettre en valeur son magnifique visage.  
Elle arriva devant le restaurant«Le roi du homard»elle inspira un bon coup. Selon Lucy l'homme qu'elle devait rencontré était vêtu entièrement en noir,elle rentra et fut accueillie par une hôtesse  
_puis je vous aidez?

Le dragon slayer, sa tête enfouie dans le menu,ne vu pas son rendez-vous s'approcher de lui ,ce ne fut que quand il entendu un raclement de gorge qu'il releva les yeux.

Ils se reconnurent.

_VOUS!crièrent-ils d'une même voix pleine d'incrédulité.  
Ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux et la jeune femme s'assit.  
_JUVIA VA TUER LUCY!

Comment osait-elle la coller avec l'homme le plus froid de Fiore?! Même Gadjeel et Laxus ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville ,dans ce domaine il était le roi incontesté .

Il l'a considéra une seconde et il se rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom,il savait qu'elle était de Fairy Tail ,il se souvenait qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Gadjeel pendant le tournoi,mais son nom...aucune idée. Le silence perdura un long moment ne sachant quoi se dire,seul les conversations environnantes faisait office de bruit. Finalement se fut Juvia qui se décida à parler.

_Ne perdons pas plus de temps,vous ne voulez pas être là et Juvia non plus...  
Il leva les yeux vers elle la contemplant avec un regard froid et détaché mais il tiqua sur sa façon de parler qui lui rappelait Frosh .

Voyant son manque de réaction,elle reprit:  
_ Apparemment vous ne voulez pas être là et sa tombe bien Juvia non plus...vous ne m'intéressez pas...

Son cerveau prit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre les derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Il ne intéressait pas.

Comment faisait-elle pour le savoir?

Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés ,se cria-il intérieurement.

Comment osait-elle dire qu'il n'était pas intéressant!pour qui se prenait cette femme?!songea t-il, ne laissant pourtant paraître aucun sentiment comme quoi il était offusqué,oui il était offusqué, Rogue Cheney était vexé ,il était censé s'en foutre mais pour la première fois depuis des années, on lui avait fait un commentaire qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il tenta de répliquer mais elle était déjà partit.

MAIS POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND rugit Rogue intérieurement ,il ne savait pas comment mais cette fille avait commis un exploit sans précédent, elle l'avait énervé en prononçant seulement des paroles.

Il se leva et sortit du restaurant il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite et ne la voyant pas,il suivit son odorat sur-développé,pourquoi la suivre?me direz vous .

Pour lui faire passer l'envie de lui dire des trucs de ce genre!,même Sting ne lui avait jamais sorti ça!

Juvia quand à elle marchait en ruminant quelques insultes envers les têtes blondes,Lucy avait cru bien faire mais son bien n'était pas assez. Quelle idée de la coller avec ce gars! Non mais oh!

Ce gars froid que rien n'intéresse,qui ne riait et souriait jamais ,il lui rappelait elle au temps des Phantom Lord.

Elle se surpris à être nostalgique,elle se demanda qu'était devenu les autres éléments ,elle savait que Totomaru était devenu professeur mais Aria et Mister Sol elle aurait été curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivé. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensés, elle fut tirée et plaquée sur un mur, elle avait fermée les yeux et deux mains se posèrent violemment de part et d'autre d'elle.

Quand elle daigna ouvrir les yeux ,elle tomba sur des pupilles rouge. LUI!ce dragon slayer de l'ombre le visage impassible mais dont les yeux trahissaient un énervement,yeux qui la transpercèrent comme un couteau,un sentiment de peur la traversa .

La peur chez elle se définissait de bien des manière différente d'abord il y avait l'angoisse de se faire rejeter par ses amis, la jalousie était une forme de peur ,celle pendant un combat...même si elle était souvent confiante durant ces derniers,celle qu'elle ressentait à présent lui noua l'estomac,fit battre votre cœur si vite qu'on n'entendit plus que lui et glaça son sang.

Elle avait déjà ressentit cela quand Acknologia avait attaqué l'île Tenrou ou le 7 juillet quand elle avait vu les dragons et maintenant un autre dragon était devant elle, à la différence qu'il était humain et contrairement à ceux de sa guilde il avait assassiné son propre dragon à ce souvenir sa peur disparu légèrement pour laisser place à un peu de mépris. Tuer son parent pour avoir du pouvoir qui faisait ce genre de chose?

Ses yeux qui traduisaient d'abord de la peur,ce qui donna à Rogue de la satisfaction et même le blasa,car toute le monde avait ce genre de réaction , finit par traduire une expression de profond mépris ce qui le laissa perplexe. Son visage de naturelle si impassible laissa apparaître un froncement de sourcil .

_Quoi? finit-elle par questionner avec une sécheresse qu'elle pensait disparu quand elle avait joint Fairy Tail.

Il se demanda aussitôt pourquoi il avait fait ça?c'était juste une être que son ego ne supportait pas de laisser une fille comme elle indifférente, si encore elle lui avait criée dessus il n'aurait rien dit mais là! cette fille était presque aussi froide que lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'énervait.  
Il recula ne lui adressant aucun regard et il partit les mains dans les poches.

* * *

Alors?

Oui je sais je suis abonné au couple improbable.

Un commentaire?Une critique?

La fic fait en tout 17 chapitre.


	2. Le concert

Salut!

_**Et bien merci pour les commentaires ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ,en espérant que la suite vous plaise** _.

**Je rappelle qu'il y a quelques détails qui ne colle pas avec le contexte actuel du manga .**

**Disclamer:Les personnages et le monde appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

Réponses aux guest à la fin du chapitre

* * *

Quand Rogue était revenu la veille il aurait voulu étrangler Sting mais ce dernier était comment dire...heu...entrain de faire des choses très personnelles avec Lucy donc il s'était décidé à ne pas faire de scandale...enfin pour le moment .

_Ce soir là une phrase tourna en boucle dans sa tête:_

_'Mais pour qui se prenait-elle?'_

Il n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'au bout d'une heure à cause des mots dit par la mage,de son regard méprisant et de sa réaction à lui.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier cette satanée femme? Cela aussi il se le demandait.

Le lendemain,quand il se réveilla dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sting ,non loin de Magnolia,il sortit de sa chambre,descendu les escaliers et vu Frosh,Sting,Lucy et Lector entrain de manger ,alors il s'approcha de la table, frappa son poing dessus, ce qui surpris tout le monde et il regarda la seule femme présente:

_Comment me trouves-tu?  
La question choqua plus d'un, déjà parce que il était rare qu'il parle à Lucy,ensuite il avait dit autre chose que «pas intéressent» .

Sting fut très tenté de lui faire marqué que ce n'était pas des questions à poser mais il la voix de sa petite amie le coupa dans son élan.

«_heu et bien... tu es plutôt mignon balbutia Lucy qui reçu un regard noir de la part de son blond  
_Pas sur le plan physique s'exaspéra t-il  
_Oh! Et bien tu es froid,silencieux,tu fais peur parfois,ça me rappelle la fois où j'allais dans la salle de bain et que je t'ai vu apparaître derrière la porte, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque!Bref je m'égare...  
_Est ce que tu me trouve intéressent?  
_Ben heu tu es plutôt mystérieux et sombre tu attires les regards et on a envie d'en savoir plus sur toi...donc à ta question je répondrais...oui

Ok même Lucy le trouvait intéressent alors il se reposa une fois de plus cette même question «pour qui elle se prend?!»  
_Pourquoi tu demandes?

Il ne répondu pas et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur

_Comment s'était hier?»  
Rogue se retourna et vu tout les regards braqués sur lui,le chasseur de dragon continua sa manœuvre il se servit un bol de lait et des céréales et il s'assit en face de Sting et Lucy.

«_Elle s'est barrée au bout de dix minutes  
_Tu me dois mille joyaux Sting-kun»  
Les yeux du brun s'arrondirent. Ces enfoirés avaient pariés!

Offusqué mais curieux il leur demanda les termes du pari.

«_Si la copine de Lucy se barrait en moins de vingt minutes je gagnerai et si elle se barrait après ...commença Lector  
_Je gagnerai termina Sting  
_Je vais lui passer un savon quand je vais la voir rugit la blonde

_ Ma place de concert rappela Rogue  
_Dans ma chambre révéla le blond  
Le brun se leva et alla récupérer son bien et revint.

_Moi je vais voire Juvia fit Lucy en se levant »

Elle embrassa son petit-ami,salua les chats et le brun qui ne lui fit qu'un simple geste de la tête, et quand elle quitta l'appartement le blond déclara:

«_On doit parler.  
_De quoi?  
_Nous avons quitter Sabertooth depuis trois mois et nous commençons a manquer d'argent,et cette appartement nous coûte les yeux de la tête donc j'ai décidé de rejoindre les fées.»

La figure de Rogue n'exprimait rien mais ses yeux traduisait un fort désaccord.  
"_Tu pense qu'ils vont t'accepter?dit-il avec un ton vibrant de colère.

_Oui selon Lucy,il n'y aura pas de problème

_Et tu me demande même pas mon avis avant de prendre ce genre de décision!  
_Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire là!?Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi alors soit demain tu viens avec moi à la guilde soit tu reste ici!"

Lucy quant à elle avait regagnée sa ville et marchait en direction de Fairy Hills,elle comptait bien mettre les points sur les i avec sa camarade.  
Elle rentra dans la chambre de son amie et cette dernière était assise au bord de sa fenêtre, songeuse.

Quand Juvia remarqua la blonde ,elle se leva et alla au devant de la mage aux clés en lui criant

«_Pourquoi avoir collée Juvia avec ce malade mental,qui l'a plaqué sur le mur!heureusement il n'a rien fait...qu'est ce qui t'a prit?!

_J'ai juste voulu que tu oublies Grey durant une soirée...mais toi tu ne veux pas!

_JUVIA NE T'A JAMAIS DEMANDÉE DE L'A CASER AVEC QUELQU'UN...JUVIA EST TRÈS BIEN SEULE!comme ça l'a toujours été finit-elle dans un murmure

_ALORS RESTE SEULE!»

Elle s'en alla sur ces mots en claquant la porte,elle se précipita dans l'appartement qu'elle venait de quitter,énervée au plus haut point.

«_Tu t'en rend compte,!? Moi qui l'aide sans relâche depuis deux semaines!

_Quelle ingratitude commenta Sting légèrement amusé de voir Lucy si en colère,tu sais reprit-il en reprenant son sérieux j'ai dit à Rogue mon projet d'intégrer Fairy Tail  
_et?  
_et il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas dit-il assez tristement  
_pourquoi nos amis sont-ils si compliqués?»

Les blonds soupirèrent.

Juvia de son côté s'était laissé tombé sur son lit.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver autant,après tout Lucy voulait juste l'aider. Il fallait dire que la mage d'eau était assez facilement irritable ,la tristesse ,c'était tout simplement transformé en colère. Et voilà qu'elle l'a passait sur sa première amie.

_'Juvia va devoir s'excuser.'_

On toqua à la porte ,et pensant que c'était Lucy qui revenait elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir,mais se fut en réalité Cana qui était devant la porte, ivre ,elle lui tendu un «papier».

_Tu as intérêt à y aller fit-elle en partant,non sans tituber un peu. Sinon je t'y traînes moi même...et crois moi tu ne le veux pas menaça la brune arrivée au bout du couloir. Juvia regarda ce que sa camarade lui avait donnée,un peu joie vint s'installer dans son cœur en réalisant ce que s'était.

La nuit tombait dangereusement,Rogue tout de noir vêtu faisait la queue en compagnie de son chat .Il attendait ce concert depuis si longtemps.

Il avait eu le temps cette après-midi de repenser à la possibilité de rejoindre les fées.

D'un côté il n'en avait aucune envie,mais d'un autre il avait cruellement besoin d'argent et il se voyait mal aller dans une autre guilde sans Sting.

Quand enfin il entra dans la salle du concert,elle était bondée. Pas étonnant ce groupe était très populaire. Pour ne pas perdre de vue Frosh et aussi pour qu'elle voit il l'installa sur ses épaules.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient avec difficulté vers le devant de la scène, le mage brun cru apercevoir une chevelure bleue passer par là. Son cerveau songea malgré lui à cette femme à qui il pensait depuis hier.

Femme qui faisait partit d'une guilde qu'allait bientôt rejoindre son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'on allait lui pardonner?même avec l'appuie de Lucy se serai dur . Personne ne peut accorder son pardon aussi facilement songea t-il .

Soudain un bruit retentit dans la pièce le concert allait enfin commencer.

Quelques minutes plus tard un son rock résonnait dans la pièce sous les cris hystérique des fans,Rogue qui se contrôlait bien malgré son état d'euphorie se contentait d'écouter et de bouger son pied au rythme de la musique.

_you were that foundation never gonna be another one,i follow so taken so condition i could never let go then sorrow then sickness then the sock when you flip it on me so hollow so vicious so afraid i couldn't let myself see that i could never be held back or up no I'll myself see that i could never be held back or up no..._

Soudain une main effleura la sienne,et quand la personne à côté de lui sentit sa main rentrer en contact avec une autre , elle se retourna:

_ ENCORE VOUS!s'écrièrent les deux

Juvia(car oui il s'agissait bien d'elle) et Rogue se regardèrent intensément tout les deux en se disant que leur journée ne pourrait pas être pire .

Au bout de quelques chansons ils avaient presque réussi à oublier leur présence mutuelle enfin jusqu'à ce que le groupe entame une chanson pour la paix où ils invitaient tout le monde à joindre leur mains,ce qu'ils firent oubliant presque que l'un était à côté de l'autre .

Quand leurs mains se touchèrent une drôle de sensation de malaise se fit ressentir malgré la douceur des mains de la bleue,c'est pour cela qu'ils se détachèrent presque aussitôt.

Quand ils quittèrent la salle après le concert l'un comme l'autre toujours étonné de partager le même goût pour cette musique. Dehors ils se recroisèrent, les deux mages se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur mécontentement,mais les yeux du brun se baissèrent malencontreusement et il remarqua une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé ou même s'était intéressé avant:

La poitrine de la mage moulée par le T-shirt noir avec le nom du groupe inscrite en lettre blanche, lui allait merveilleusement bien.

SSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de reluquer cette femme?!

Pour un homme,c'est normal me direz vous, mais de savoir que c'était la poitrine de cette femme là . Non ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Rogue n'avait pas de raison de la regarder qu'autres qu'avec du mépris,malgré sa peau laiteuse,ses yeux profonds et sa chevelure qui lui faisait penser à des vagues,tellement elle était ondulée.

«_vous me suivez ou quoi?

Il fut étonné.

_vous vous croyez si importante?questionna t-il avec un sourire suffisant  
La mage d'eau le regarda avec un peu plus de mépris .

_ne vous approchez plus de Juvia sinon...»

Un sourire narquois faillit se dessiner sur les lèvres du dragon slayer ,il empoigna les bras de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui avec brusquerie .L'espace personnel était officiellement violé,les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent d'un rouge soutenu ,mélangé entre la gêne et la rage.

Le brun s'arrêta au niveau de son oreille pour lui susurrer:  
«_Vous pensez que vous me faites peur?  
Elle frissonna en attendant sa voix froide et grave à la fois, mais elle se repris malgré tout.  
_En fait Juvia pense que vous avez peur d'une pastille à la menthe vu votre halène.

Le brun l'a lâcha sous l'incrédulité,elle venait de lui dire qu'il puait ou il hallucinait? Instinctivement il sentit son halène et il entendu un rire,il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme,cette dernière fut surprise car cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait ni rie ou ni sourie et s'en pensait son premier rire depuis un moment était à cause de lui! Cette réalité lui fit perde son rire et elle tourna les talons .

«_Qui est cette femme demanda doucement le chat au costume de grenouille  
_c'est la femme la plus...DÉTESTABLE...que je n'ai jamais connu...allez viens Frosh on rentre à la maison.»

Regagnant son immeuble,la rage d'avoir croisé cette idiote toujours présente ,il espérait secrètement qu'il l'a reverrait pour lui faire payer ce commentaire désobligeant sur lui,pour la remettre à sa place ou pour réentendre une dernière fois son rire. Quand il pensa ces derniers mots il s'arrêta et se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait,reprenant sa marche en oubliant ses élucubrations il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Sting et Lucy étaient assis sur le canapé.  
_on doit parler  
le blond lui accorda un regard plein de colère

«_vu que tu es le seul humain que je supporte j'accepte de venir avec toi.  
Le blond esquissa un sourire  
_aller faites vous un câlin s'exclama la blonde »

Sting lui fit les gros yeux.  
«_et si toi tu allais faire un câlin de réconciliation avec Juvia, proposa ce dernier.  
_hum...la pauvre doit sûrement déprimer s'en voulu la blonde  
_ou danser à un concert souffla le brun  
_ta dit quoi?  
Il hocha la tête négativement et s'enferma dans sa chambre,Frosh se coucha sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement,il se coucha à son tour et il repensa à elle. Merde! Mais pourquoi cette fille hantait son esprit!

* * *

Drimple:Heureuse d'être à l'origine de se revirement ,merci pour le commentaire.

Lili-chan:j'espère que tu as apprécier ce chapitre ,ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir

Lili-chan(j'ignore si c'est la même car le commentaire est différent):Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir,j'espère que tu continueras de lire

_"Lost in echo' Likin Park_


	3. L'entrée à la guilde

_**Salut!**_

_**/!\\Il y a quelque détails qui ne colle pas avec le contexte du manga/!\\**_

_**Merci pour les reviews!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**chapitre modifiée**_

* * *

Chapitre3:L'entrée à la guilde

Le ciel de Magnolia était gris,comme chaque jour depuis trois semaines .

Depuis que la jeune fille de la pluie avait le cœur brisé.

Juvia était à la guilde assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre,elle ruminait ses sombres pensées à propos de ces précédentes rencontre avec Rogue Cheney et Lucy,car depuis leur dispute elles s'éteint à peine parlées parlées,Juvia voulait s'excuser et elle était persuadée que Lucy voulait faire de même,mais le destin faisait que depuis une semaine elle n'avait pas de temps pour se voir et parler.

Soupirant,elle se concentra à nouveau sur le paysage devant elle.

Quand soudain elle vu quelque chose qui la fit tomber de son perchoir ,se remettant rapidement sur pied ,elle colla ses yeux à la fenêtre mais ne put le croire .

_'C'est trop surréaliste'_

Se détachant de la vitre elle vint se poster devant la porte .

On ouvrit les portes , elle n'avait pas rêvée Sting, Rogue et leur chats accompagnés de Lucy franchissaient les portes de Fairy Tail tout les membres s'arrêtèrent dans leurs action Rogue passa devant elle sans même lui adresser un regard,et la réaction fut immédiate plusieurs membres se dirigèrent vers eux,tous surpris .

"_Lucy qu'est ce que ça veux dire questionna Natsu  
_Nous sommes venu voir votre maître répondu Sting à la place de la blonde  
_Pourquoi? Demanda Erza soupçonneuse  
_Pour rejoindre la guilde révéla Lucy"  
On entendu des exclamations de surprise et d'indignation,Lucy tenta de les calmer mais sans succès.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, les membres se disputaient avec Lucy et Sting ,qui la défendait ,Rogue restait impassible et il se retint de dire«je t'avais prévenu» son regard croisa celui de la bleue qui détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce spectacle que lui offrait ses amis.

Juvia ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

Mais il y avait Lucy... en plus d'introduire son petit ami dans la guilde ,devait annoncer à la dite guilde ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

Cette révélation ne tarda pas et le bruit se fit alors plus intense.

Non Juvia ne voulais pas s'en mêler mais elle y était obligée.

_HEY! Hurla t-elle d'une telle force que le silence revint en maître très vite.  
Tous retournèrent la tête vers elle,elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire,elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire mais elle se décida à laissé son instinct dicter ses paroles:

_Sting-kun et Rogue-kun sont des hommes arrogants ,froids et méchants...

Lucy leva un sourcil sceptique devant la manœuvre de la bleue,essayait-elle de les enfoncer?

_et...continua la mage d'eau,si cela ne tenait qu'à Juvia,elle ne les auraient jamais côtoyé.

Elle jeta un regard à Rogue qui l'a fixa froidement.

_mais reprit-elle,Juvia pense que nous devrions leur donner une chance

_Pourquoi devrait-on faire ça?fit Grey d'une voix dédaigneuse

La mage d'eau trembla.

Cette voix la chamboulait toujours autant,ses larmes commencèrent lui piquer les yeux et son cœur se serra douloureuse dans sa poitrine, mais elle devait lui répondre,elle avait gardée le silence trop longtemps,sa voix était incertaine mais elle devait répondre:

_Rappelez vous de quelle guilde viens Juvia et Gadjeel... Qui a enlevé Lucy? Qui l'a blessée elle et vous tous?Qui sont maintenant vos camarades?À qui avez-vous pardonnez?

Un long silence accueillit sa tirade et elle fut assez fière de sa déclaration.

_Juvia pense que nous devrions leur donner une chance  
Lucy sourit de toute ses dents.  
Un raclement de gorge du maître lui accorda toute l'attention.  
_alors comme ça vous voulez rejoindre ma guilde? dit-il une grosse voix,le maître devint soudainement un géant,un aura noir l'entoura et il s'approcha des dragons jumeaux les forçant à reculer .

Puis quand ils reculèrent à l'extrême il reprit sa forme original et déclara avec un sourire:  
_bienvenue à Fairy Tail...Mira vous ferra votre marque!  
Il leur fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler la nouvelle.

De longue minutes plus tard après avoir eu une petite entrevue avec le maître et s'être fait été tatouer par la mage aux cheveux blanc,elle déclara:  
_Que la fête pour nos nouveaux commence!  
_Aye sir!  
Les nouveaux membres se demandèrent comment les mages de Fairy Tail pouvaient être si lunatique. En colère il y a quelques minutes, ils faisaient déjà la fête en leur honneur.

Plusieurs choppes de bière furent servies,la bonne humeure était de mise et le bruit s'installa vite mais soudain un bruit strident de guitare mélangé à de l'harmonica se fit entendre ,ils se retournèrent vers ce bruit et vu le mage d'acier vêtu d'un costume blanc au milieu de la petite guilde,sous les soupirs et les cris des mages:  
_shoupidooba  
Rogue fut le plus choqué, jamais il n'aurait imaginé son ancien senseï faire ce genre de chose  
_on s'y habitue vite souffla la barman devant son air ahuri.

Puis ils entendirent un grand fracas ,Natsu venait de frapper Gadjeel le propulsant sur des tables, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et se lança sur lui enclenchant une réaction en chaîne,Grey reçu une chaise,pour se venger il envoya une table sur eux mais elle atterrie sur Elfman,ce dernier transforma son poing humain en celui d'un gorille et voulu frapper Grey mais il toucha Cana qui armée de son tonneau voulu le lancer sur le mage de glace mais elle attrapa le dragon slayer blond. Sting qui avait déjà compris le fonctionnement de la guilde, fonça sur elle mais il bouscula sur Erza et par conséquent son fraisier s'écrasa à terre en même temps que ce pauvre Sting. La bagarre général faisait rage,Lucy,Mira et Wendy se cachaient derrière le bar.

Rogue lui regardait ce spectacle avec un certain amusement qu'il n'affichait pas,il vu aussi celle qui hantait ses pensées éviter les coups de poings et les chaises avec agilité.

Juvia se dirigea vers l'entré pour prendre un peu l'air, quand elle sentit une main ferme entourer son poignet,elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Rogue.

Le brun pensa qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ce genre de geste envers elle surtout qu'ils étaient très impulsifs. Son regard impassible se mua en un regard reconnaissant ,pour la remercier de l'avoir défendu, action qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle qui le regardait avec tant de mépris pourquoi les avoir aider?

_Juvia l'a fait pour Lucy ne vous faites pas d'idée dit-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte et elle sortit de la guilde.

Rogue la regarda s'en aller.

_'Cette femme...'_fulmina t-il

* * *

reviews?


	4. La mission

_**Salut,j'ai un petit retard pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Normalement je poste chaque lundi.**_

_**Merci pour les reviews!**_

_**Louise:Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir,j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**_

_**Comme d'habitude,certains détails ne concorde pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre4:La mission  
Après son intervention en faveur des dragons jumeaux,Juvia et Lucy s'étaient réconciliées.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait plusieurs jours que les dragons jumeaux avaient rejoins la guilde,l'intégration fut plus facile qu'ils ne le pensaient,Sting se battait souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps avec Natsu,il défiait régulièrement Erza et faisait des concours de boissons avec Cana qu'il perdait assez fréquemment,Lector plaisantait Happy(ou se moquait de lui) donc parfois des bagarres entre les chats et leurs maîtres éclataient ,durant ces dernières Frosh encourageait , Charles et Lyly soupiraient devant leurs manque de maturité et Rogue lui...toujours égal à lui même ,ne s'habituant que doucement à la bonne humeur constante des fées,il restait le plus souvent sur une table à l'écart et souvent Gadjeel venait le rejoindre ,aucun ne parlait à ses moments là. À quoi bon?Un simple grognement était nécessaire pour se comprendre.

Rogue s'était trouvé une nouvelle activité, qu'il détestait soit dit en passant,parfois son regard se perdait sur la femme qu'il avait proclamé comme la plus détestable au monde. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'adonnait à ce genre de chose mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher,même si s'était pour ruminer contre elle silencieusement et continuait de la regarder,mais attention!avec discrétion hein!

Mais comme on dit,tout est relatif,puisque Gadjeel avait finit par se rendre compte de son petit manège.

Un matin alors qu'il buvait un verre d'eau,il tourna légèrement son regard vers elle et soudain avec une voix qui se voulait calme et taquine lui dit:  
_Juvia te plaît?  
L'effet fut immédiat,il recracha toute le liquide,et il toussa bruyamment clairement entrain de s'étouffer,Gadjeel lui, tapa son dos tout en souriant.  
Après avoir reprit une respiration il envoya un regard meurtrier au plus âgé .

Quel idée!Lui Rogue Cheney attiré ou un temps soit peu intéressé par cette femme!Pff vraiment du grand n'importe quoi!

Mais une petite voix lui rappela quand même se qu'il avait pensé d'elle après le concert.

Il voulu répondre au brun «plutôt me couper la langue et l'avaler que de la voir qu'avec autre chose que du mépris»mais le maître le coupa en l'interpellant et lui demanda de le suivre dans un coin de la guilde en le faisant s'asseoir.

''_j'ai une mission à te donner  
Rogue hocha doucement la tête,signe d'approbation.  
_tiens le contenu de la mission est dans cette enveloppe

_maître vous avez appelez Juvia? Fit cette dernière en arrivant

_Oui tu partiras en mission avec Rogue  
Il eut un silence.  
_pardon?

_vous deux vous partez en mission ensemble et personnes n'est autorisés à vous accompagner.  
_et Frosh?  
_si tu veux mais vous devez accomplir cette mission avec toute la discrétion du monde et vous devez partir dès maintenant"

Ils acquiescèrent même si ils avaient très envie de hurler **non** et de partir en courant.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire sans prêter attention à la mage d'eau,ce comportement fit soupirer la jeune femme qui lu par dessus son épaule.  
une jeune héritière c'était faite enlevée par une par un riche d'un pays voisin mais ce dernier étant en affaire avec le royaume,alors pour ne pas agir contre le royaume ils devaient libérées la jeune femme discrètement et la conduire à une adresse indiquée sur le papier.

Quelques heures plus tard après avoir fait leurs valises , ils se retrouvèrent à la gare pour le plus grand malheur du dragon slayer qui déglutit en voyant leur train,ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du compartiment en silence et malgré toute l'indifférence de Rogue il ne pouvait qu'avoir un peu d'appréhension,la mage d'eau le remarqua et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

''_une fois Juvia à fait une mission avec Erza-san,Natsu-san et les autres  
_et alors?  
_Juvia à un moyen infaillible pour faire voyager un dragon slayer sans qu'il soit malade ,une recette d'Erza-san.  
Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
_levez vous dit-elle en jubilant intérieurement  
Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant de se lever  
_Et maintenant?  
_fermez les yeux et relaxez vous  
Il le fit et se demanda pourquoi il lui obéissait avec tant de facilité même si techniquement s'était pour son bien.  
_et maintenant?  
_patience ça arrive"  
Le train commença à bouger,il fut prit de nausées et c'est là que la recette d'Erza rentra en action,elle lui donna de toute ses forces un coup de poing dans le ventre et l'effet fut immédiat, il s'évanouit ,sous les yeux choqués de Frosh. Elle rattrapa le mage dans sa chute mais étant beaucoup trop lourd,elle fut obliger de s'asseoir et de le positionner sur ses genoux,elle jeta un regard à Frosh qui semblait paniquée.  
_ne vous inquiétez pas votre maître va bien  
La petite boule de poil s'approcha et lui caressa gentiment ses cheveux .  
Sur le coup Juvia pensa que Frosh devait vraiment être patiente et courageuse pour supporter la froideur quotidienne du brun.

Sa main toucha sans faire exprès les cheveux de Rogue et elle hoqueta en constatant qu'ils étaient si doux et soyeux,ce type n'avait vraiment pas la tête à s'occuper de sa chevelure.

Elle finit par retirer sa main et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et sans crier gare elle s'endormit aussi.

******Quelques heures plus tard*******

Quand le train fut à l'arrêt,Rogue sortit de son sommeil,il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement,il sentit d'abord une odeur de brise marine apaisante. Il fronça les sourcils car il n'était pas sensé être près de la mer ,il ouvrit les yeux et vu Frosh endormie sur la banquette d'en face ,il se leva lentement et se rendu compte où il avait dormi,il écarquilla les yeux deux secondes et se souvint de ce qu'avait oser faire Juvia.

Il vu la bleue en train de dormir le visage collé à la fenêtre,sa respiration était calme et son visage paisible,ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'observer, elle semblait tout le temps triste,ce qu'il ne comprenait pas,elle qui était si entourée,il la voyait discuter les ¾ du temps mais toujours avec une mine attristée .

Sûrement la déception amoureuse dont il avait entendu parler.

'Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Rogue?Cette fille n'est pas importante,arrête de penser à elle' se dit-il en secouant la mage pour la réveiller,ce qui fut rapide.

Quelques heures plus tard cachés dans les bois, après avoir attendu que la nuit tombe ils pouvaient enfin passer à l'action.

Un manoir assombrit par la nuit se dressait devant eux.

"_Voila le plan du manoir dit-elle en l'étalant par terre, il y a des gardes à toutes les entrées et Juvia ne vois qu'une solution...vous n'allez pas aimez...  
_dites toujours...  
Elle lui exposa son plan,c'est à dire se servir de Frosh comme d'appât,l'exeed devrait aller au devant des gardes de la porte sud et elle devrait juste les divertir et les emmener loin des portes tandis que eux ils rentreraient,et Frosh les attendraient à un endroit donné.

Le brun avait d'abord dit un **non** catégorique,puis Frosh l'avait rassuré ,et il avait finit par accepter à contre cœur.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce déserte et sombre.

_La jeune femme se trouve sûrement au dernier étage chuchota-il"

Elle acquiesça, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce et ils débouchèrent sur des escaliers qu'ils montèrent en toute discrétion puis ils arrivèrent à un couloir semblable à ceux des forteresses, des torches éclairaient le corridor ,les murs étaient en pierres finement taillés ajoutant ainsi une touche vieillotte à l'endroit.  
_quelqu'un vient déclara le brun  
Il prit Juvia par le bras et l'entraîna dans un recoin où personne ne pourrais les voir ,quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent et ils durent choisir entre deux chemins.  
«_ Droite déclara Juvia  
_C'est la gauche dit calmement Rogue  
_Non c'est la droite  
_gauche »  
Ce lassant très vite de ce jeu Rogue se dirigea vers la gauche mais il sentit une personne arriver,il attrapa la bleue et ils allèrent où ils s'étaient cachés précédemment ,le dos de la mage heurta douloureusement le mur et elle réprima un gémissement de douleur.  
_la délicatesse vous parle demanda t-elle furieusement non sans chuchoter  
Elle leva les yeux aux ciel,cet homme la désespérait de plus Juvia n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de type. Ce jeune homme lui faisait penser à la _**elle**_ de Phantom Lord,et elle ne voulait plus se rappeler de cette époque.

À cette évocation ces yeux devinrent vagues.

Il aperçu son regard vide et se souvint d'un détail.

Pendant le tournoi il observait beaucoup Gadjeel et comme elle était souvent à ses côtés il la voyait faire des mimiques plus exagérées les unes que les autres,toujours à sourire ou à rougir mais sur le moment il ne l'avait pas remarqué ,mais maintenant il le constatait malgré lui, elle avait perdu quelque chose dans son regard , cela la rendait mélancolique et de plus il y avait ce regard méprisant qu'elle lui avait lancée,Rogue n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.  
«_Pourquoi ce regard?

Il se maudit d'avoir sortit cela.  
_lequel?

'Autant continuer sur ma lancée'  
_Celui plein de mépris  
Elle lui jeta un regard interloquée suivit par de la compréhension

_tout simplement que Juvia ne comprend pas quelqu'un qui tue celui qui l'a élevé pour un pouvoir qui ne lui à pas servit à grand chose»  
Le brun lui attrapa la gorge  
Il ne supportait qu'on par de LUI surtout pour donner des vérités aussi...vrai.  
«_on est vexé demanda t-elle avec ironie mais en tentant de se défaire de sa poigne  
_qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire?C'était pas votre père que je sache?  
Pendant une seconde il l'aperçut de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus et il vu autre chose qui le fit l'a lâcher...une larme.  
Il recula et ne comprit pas .  
En sentant cette larme elle s'essuya et s'excusa.  
'Elle s'excuse de pleurer 'se demanda t-il

Définitivement, il avait touché une corde sensible par sa question,mais laquelle?Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa déception amoureuse,ça il en était certain, alors avec quoi?  
II tourna les talons et alla au chemin de droite.  
La bleue quand à elle s'énerva contre elle-même ,depuis le temps que cette histoire était passée pourquoi y pensait-elle encore?  
(Mais de quoi parle Juvia?  
Nous le serons dans les prochains jours en attendant reprenons )_Nous étions_ dans les couloirs aux côtés de nos deux camardes qui ne se parlaient plus. Pas par colère mais surtout par gêne.

Après de nombreuse recherche et beaucoup et chance ils rentrèrent dans une chambre, ils virent une jeune femme qui suppliait un homme qu'on ne lui fasse rien. Rogue donna une droite à l'homme et sa tête se cogna durement sur le mûr ,et le ravisseur perdit connaissance.  
_Mademoiselle commença Juvia en s'approchant de la jeune femme rousse qui était paniquée...nous sommes mages et nous sommes venu vous chercher, vous êtes en sécurité.

Elle aida la demoiselle à se relever et fit signe à Rogue de la porter, ils quittèrent le manoir en toute discrétion et ils retrouvèrent Frosh dans une petite grotte éloignée éclairée par un feu qui crépitait .

«_nous allons passer la nuit ici et nous partirons à l'aube dit le dragon slayer  
_voila un sac de couchage mademoiselle ajouta Juvia en à la jeune femme montrant son futur «lit».

Après les avoir remerciés pour tout la jeune héritière alla se coucher,la bleue s'apprêtait à faire de même mais elle fut plaquer sur la paroi de la grotte.

«_nous allons régler nos comptes déclara Rogue  
_vous n'en avez pas eu assez tout à l'heure  
_je ne vous permet pas de parler de ce qui ne ne vous regarde pas  
Elle lui lança un autre regard méprisant et là Rogue aurait souhaiter tout voir à part cette expression ,il détestait se faire regarder comme ça,cela lui rappelait

comment son ancien maître l'avait regardé quand Sting et lui avait perdu contre Natsu et Gadjeel. Cette nuit là avait été horrible.

_J'aurais même préféré de la peur,avait-il pensé à haute voix

Elle s'étonna de cette phrase puis un sourire indescriptible s'afficha sur son visage et elle lui prit le bras et remonta la manche du brun ,elle finit par arrêter sa montée quand la manche fut au maximum et révéla l'endroit où se trouvait la marque de Fairy Tail .  
_voila pourquoi Juvia n'a pas peur...nous sommes de la même famille dit-elle en touchant sa marque (celle de Rogue),même si Juvia ne peux pas vous blairer ,et ne vous fais pas confiance,elle à confiance en cette marque!

Il recula.

'De la même famille?'

Son impassibilité ne put résister à cette phase et il afficha un visage choqué.

_NE DITES DE CONNERIES!

Il partit et la mage sentit une petite patte tirer sa robe pour l'interpeller, c'était Frosh,alors elle se baissa à sa hauteur.

«_vous nous considérez vraiment comme de la famille?questionna t-elle d'une petit voix  
Elle lui afficha un visage doux qu'elle ne montrait que très rarement ces derniers temps  
_bien sur»

Le lendemain ils ramenèrent la jeune héritière,Juvia parla avec les clients et Rogue préféra rester dehors,ils la remercièrent profondément et quand elle quitta la demeure elle le vit les yeux fermés assis sur un banc en écoutant de la musique,elle s'approcha de lui et le volume était si fort qu'elle reconnu un de ses morceaux préférés.  
«_Ne me dites pas que vous aimez ce groupe aussi?s'exclama t-elle  
Il répondu en un grognement  
_C'est pas possible 'Cela fait déjà deux groupes!'

_Juvia à fait la queue pendant six heures pour avoir une place de concert révéla la mage assez songeuse  
_moi aussi s'étonna t-il »

Le monde tournait définitivement à l'envers.

* * *

Une review?


	5. Une amitié?

Chapitre5:Une amitié?

«_Incontestablement ,le nouveau est beaucoup mieux  
_non c'est le deuxième le meilleur des trois affirma une voix féminine  
_mais non le second est nul les chansons n'ont aucunes consistances ,les paroles non pas de sens, c'est à chier quoi  
_n'importe quoi !»

Voila la discussion qu'avaient Rogue et Juvia quand ils eurent franchis les portes de la guilde,sous les regards curieux de la guilde.

«_Comment ont-ils fait pour se rapprocher en moins de deux jours demanda la barman à la Lucy,cette dernière haussa les épaules toute aussi surprise.»  
Les nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le maître qui déclara sans préambule:

«_La mission s'est passée à merveille,les clients m'ont prévenus

Ils acquiescèrent simplement.

_Et bien vu que tout c'est bien passé et que vous semblez bien vous entendre mieux que je ne le pensai... vous partez en mission demain  
_pardon?s'écrièrent les deux mages »

Trois jours plus tard ils revinrent à la guilde,pendant la mission ils avaient parlés exclusivement de musique,tout du moins quand ils parlaient car parfois le silence était mieux entre eux.

Juvia quand avait un rendez-vous avec Lucy et la blonde lui avait dit de l'attendre à l'appartement des dragons jumeaux. D'abord réticente elle avait finit par accepter.

Elle suivit consciencieusement les indications que lui avait donnée la blonde un peu plus tôt,elle finit par se retrouver devant la porte,après avoir sonné ,ce fut Rogue qui lui avait ouvert,il haussa un sourcil en l'a voyant mais il finit par se décaler pour la laisser entrer.

Pas un salut,sans un regard il s'en alla.

Juvia qui n'était jamais venue s'étonna de la grandeur de l'endroit,du rangement nickel et du goût de la décoration,jamais on ne se serai cru dans un appartement ou deux gars hommes y vivent. _**(Les clichés on la vie dure)**_

Les têtes blondes n'étaient pas encore arrivés,Rogue avait disparu dans la cuisine l'a laissant seule au milieu du salon.

Après être restée un moment plantée là, Frosh lui proposa de lui faire visiter et elle accepta,l'étage était aussi beau que bas,l'exeed lui indiqua chaque pièce sauf une,ce qui titilla la curiosité de la mage.

«_c'est quoi celle là?questionna t-elle  
_la chambre de Rogue...»

Le chat redescendu et Juvia s'apprêtait à faire de même mais la curiosité était trop grande elle faussa donc compagnie à Frosh et alla devant la pièce qui attisait sa curiosité, elle toucha la poignée et hésita,sachant très bien que ce n'était pas bien,mais durant ces derniers jours il lui avait montré un autre côté (un peu) moins froid de sa personnalité et cela l'avait vraiment intriguée .

Quand la mage ouvrit la porte elle découvrit un intérieur simple aux tons noir et blanc,un lit, une armoire ,une petite bibliothèque et une petite commode,elle s'approcha d'abord de la commode et elle y vu trois photos,la première était une représentation de lui et Sting où il ne semblait pas vouloir être la, l'autre était simplement Frosh et Lector et la dernière lui et Frosh où il souriait .

Juvia alla ensuite vers la bibliothèque et y piocha un livre au hasard.

_' Il lit '_ s'étonna t-elle.

Mais ce qui l'a cloua au planché fut le titre du livre car qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce genre de livre,et surtout de cet auteur.

_'Cela fait déjà deux points communs'_ pensa t-elle

«_Je te dérange?  
Elle blêmit et se retourna .  
_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!  
_Donc vous ne fouillez pas dans ma chambre?  
_Non  
_ai-je l'air si stupide?  
_vous êtes sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse?  
_non c'est bon soupira t-il

_Juvia ne savais que vous aimiez lire...c'est l'auteur préféré de Juvia  
_vous lisez?vous!  
_et bien quand on est souvent seule on cherche à se divertir murmura t-elle  
_je vois dit-il en lui prenant le bras,pour la tirer hors de sa chambre  
Ils retournèrent dans le salon et son regard fut attiré par quelque chose elle y alla et le prit.  
_ «À la poursuite de Cassandre»  
_Donnez moi ça cria t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre le LacrimaD.V.D(j'invente des mots je sais...)  
_Non non dit-elle avec malice  
Il voulu l'attraper mais elle évita avec agilité.  
_alors Rogue-kun regarde des films romantiques se moqua t-elle  
Elle contourna le fauteuil,et évita in extremis la main du brun qui voulait l'attraper.  
_ c'est un vrai navet!  
_donnez moi ça...c'est pas ce que vous croyez!

Il finit par l'attraper elle trébucha près de la table basse et elle l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position plus que compromettante,mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte sur le moment.  
_je regarde ce genre de film car la pauvreté des scénarios et la bêtise des personnages me font rire  
_vous!vous riez?! depuis quand?  
Il fit une tête faussement outré et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il sourit pour une autre personne que Frosh,ce sourire donna envie à Juvia de faire de même mais a la place elle sursauta en attendant la voix railleuse de Sting  
_on vous dérange ?  
Ils se relevèrent avec empressement.  
_ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez cria Juvia  
_dit moi ce que je crois?  
_sûrement des choses dégoûtantes déclara le brun d'un ton calme  
_heu...Juvia...histoires de changer de sujet... toutes les filles se réunissent chez Mira pour une soirée entre filles fit Lucy  
_ah...c'est quand?  
_samedi soir  
_mouais Juvia viendra»

Quelques minutes plus tard les jeunes femmes parlaient dans la cuisine et bien sûr le sujet Grey arriva sur le tapis  
«_depuis quelque jours ça va mieux tu sais,mais...  
_mais tu penses encore à Grey...il faut l'oublier Juvia  
_Ce n'est pas si facile même si Juvia s'est faite une raison ,elle n'arrive tout simplement pas...même sourire est devenu dur  
Elles continuèrent à parler sans ce rendre compte s qu'on les écoutaient et quelques minutes plus tard elles s'apprêtaient à partir alors la bleue alla prévenir le brun et le vu entrain de lire.  
_le champs de coquelicot dit-elle voyant le titre du livre  
_Hum?  
_non c'est juste que Juvia adore ses fleurs...Juvia va y aller,au revoir»

Rogue reposa son livre,et regarda la porte un long moment,une pensée fugace le traversa,puis il secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture.

Le lendemain Grey était venu présenter sa petite amie à la guilde et bien-sûr ne pouvant le supporter Juvia était sortit.

Rogue qui observait la scène sans grand intérêt au début compris qui était la déception amoureuse de Juvia et en voyant son visage abattu il se sentit obligé de faire quelque chose ,car même si jamais il ne l'avouerait et qu'il détestait ça il commençait(doucement) à s'attacher à elle.

( Leur joutes verbales qui lui plaisait)  
Il se leva et alla d'un pas calme vers une des tables de la guilde il y vu deux hommes l'un svelte aux cheveux roux et l'autre un brun qui se goinfrait .C'est à dire Jett et Droy.  
«_c'est toi le jardinier demanda t-il avec une délicatesse digne de Sting( c'est à dire sans délicatesse)le brun assit releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et fut surpris de son intérêt soudain pour lui  
_oui?  
_j'ai besoin commença t-il ,_'j'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire',_ pensa t-il,j'ai besoin de ton aide.»  
Le brun qui mâchait pendant la conversation s'étouffa avec sa nourriture

Le lendemain après midi

«_où emmenez vous Juvia?  
_vous verrez?  
_ ce sera dure avec un bandeau sur les yeux  
_chut»  
Elle soupira en se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait,cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient, mais au bout de moment il lui dit de s'arrêter et il lui retira le bandeau.

* * *

Je trouve Rogue un peu OOC :s

Bref désolé les fautes éventuelles,au pire je recorrigerais,je suis un peu fatiguée donc à plus.

Une review me fait toujours plaisir.


	6. Coquelicots

**_Désolé pour le retard!_**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Maryanne:Merci!ça fait super plaisir,ça me donne de la force pour corriger  
_**

**_Siasia971:merciiiii pour la review ça ma fait plaisir!par contre je ne sais pas si j'en écrirait d'autre..je vais voir  
_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre6:Coquelicots

Quand elle vu ce magnifique spectacle, elle resta bouche bée puis elle se tourna vers le brun  
«_comment?  
_je l'ai trouvé en me promenant mentit-il  
Il vu alors fleurir un magnifique sourire sur le visage de Juvia

_vous avez fait tout ça pour me redonner le sourire?

_Je vous ai dit que je l'ai trouvé !  
_Vous mentez,il n'y a jamais eu de coquelicot ici...vous êtes une bonne personne enfin de compte.

Non Rogue ne rougissait pas,Rogue Cheney ne rougis jamais.

_mais comment avez vous fait?  
_un gars de la guilde m'a donné des graines qui pousse au bout d'une nuit.»

Il lui offrit un minuscule sourire et s'apprêtait à partir.  
«_que faites vous questionna Juvia  
_ c'est pour vous pas pour moi  
_vous êtes peut être quelqu'un de très énervant mais Juvia tiens à passer du temps avec vous»  
Elle le tira alors vers le champs de coquelicot.  
Il faisait beau et chaud et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Juvia se sentait vraiment bien,elle ouvrit ses bras et commença à tourner sur elle même, comme une enfant,c'était peut être un peu bête d'être heureuse pour si peu,mais en ce moment elle s'en fichait .  
Cette vision troubla plus que raison Rogue et pour une raison encore inconnue cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi.

La mage se laissa tomber dans les fleurs et le dragon slayer lui prit place prêt d'elle.

Juvia arracha doucement une fleur et voulu la mettre dans ses cheveux,mais ce fut un total échec quand le coquelicot retomba mollement

_Vous n'êtes pas douée commenta Rogue

Il s'empara de la fleur et l'accrocha comme il le fallait dans les cheveux bleus de la mage.

La mage d'eau le regarda avec stupeur ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de geste.

_merci souffla t-elle

_...

_Juvia n'a pas beaucoup dit chose gentille depuis que l'on se connaît...mais merci pour tout ça.

_Pas gentille mais malheureusement vrai laissa t-il échapper»

Il se maudit d'avoir laisser une telle phrase sortir de sa bouche,Juvia put observer la lueur de tristesse traverser les orbes du brun mais ce fut très court car Rogue détourna le regard.

_vous regrettez? demanda t-elle avec hésitation

Comprenait-il au moins de quoi elle parlait?songea la bleue.

_...

_...

_...

_...

«_ Dans les moments de solitude avoua t-il du bout des lèvres  
La mage lui prit la main,et le lui caressa doucement à l'aide de son pouce.  
_À partir de maintenant Juvia va faire en sorte que vous ne soyez plus seul».

Comme hypnotisé par cette main qui lui procurait une douce chaleur,il sursauta presque à cette phrase et releva les yeux .

Ils échangèrent un _eyes contact_ qui dura bien deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que ça commençait à être gênant.

Pour combler le silence qui se faisait maintenant pesant Juvia parla:

«_Jamais Juvia ne se lassera de regarder le ciel chuchota t-elle en regardant ce dernier  
_Simplette ricana t-il

Au lieu de répondre à cette affirmation par une remarque cinglante elle décida qu'aujourd'hui elle s'abstiendrait.

_...quand l'on vit parmi la pluie pendant des années voir le soleil est plutôt impressionnant...

Définitivement,ils devaient trouver des sujets de conversation plus joyeux songea la bleue.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe et ils riaient?

Ils ne savaient trop comment ce sujet était venu dans la conversation ,mais Juvia ne regrettait pas de s'être ainsi livrée:

«_Oh! il y a eu la fois où Juvia avait achetée une potion à un prix exorbitant et qu'elle essayée de la faire avaler à Grey-sama mais au final toute la guilde est devenu folle,Erza-san voulait même affronter un poteau!( voir épisode "fais attention a ce gars" de l'anime)  
Le mage de l'ombre rigola de bon cœur.

Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé mais il fallait dire qu'entendre Juvia raconter ses mésaventure pour les moins comiques ne pouvait que le faire rire,la mage elle, s'étonna de pouvoir rire de ce sujet et étrangement le fait Rogue soit avec elle,l'empêchait de penser à Grey.

«_n'avez vous pas de rêve?  
_pourquoi cette question?  
_par curiosité  
_...j'en ai un seul

_battre Gadjeel  
_comme c'est étonnant ironisa t-elle

_et vous?  
_ça vous intéresse s'étonna t-elle  
_Pas vraiment c'est juste pour faire la conversation dit-il avec un sourire condescendant.  
Elle maugréa quelque peu mais elle finit par repenser à la question et son regard ce fit vague.  
Il se redressa sur ces coudes et vu son regard perdu  
_Juvia-san?  
_ma mère murmura t-elle...elle m'a abandonnée à l'orphelinat...révéla t-elle a demi voix  
Rogue compris alors le mépris de Juvia à son égard,lui avait tué son père ,elle sa mère l'avait abandonnée,elle ne comprenait sans doute pas qu'on tue son parent même si il est un dragon alors qu'elle a toujours voulu en avoir.

Sans le vouloir il l'attira vers lui et l'a prise dans ses bras .  
«_et votre rêve est de la retrouver continua t-il  
_peut-on changer de conversation?  
_bien sur»

Ce n'était pas normal,songea Rogue,il ne devrait pas être aussi doux avec elle.  
Soudain il sentit une goûte sur sa figure suivit d'une autre et finalement de plusieurs ,pour qu'au final qu'une averse se déverse sur eux.  
«_ce n'est pas Juvia...Juvia le jure dit-elle paniquée et sur le bord des larmes  
_du calme dit-il en la serrant un peu plus  
_rentrons proposa Juvia  
_pourquoi?...la pluie ne me dérange pas...j'ai été élevé et entraîné dans une région pluvieuse.  
Elle s'éloigna un peu et le regarda étonnée.  
_pas la peine de pleurer parce qu'il pleut...en plus quand vous pleurez je n'arrive pas à vous détestez.»  
Il essuya doucement ces larmes,malgré l'eau de pluie qui coulait sur son visage.

Quand la nuit commença tomber, sans crier gare les deux mages s'étaient endormis.

Juvia fut la première à se lever la lune étant pleine c'est sans difficulté qu'elle put voir le visage endormit du brun .

Elle le trouva même mignon,elle rougit à cette pensée.  
Elle prit le coquelicot dans ses cheveux et la mise entre ses doigts,elle se demanda comment leur relation avait fait pour évoluer en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amitié, en si peu de temps. Ne voulant pas le réveiller elle resta allongée et avec timidité mais aussi car elle avait froid elle se colla à lui.

Il finit par se lever quand il sentit un poids sur son torse,il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux et constata que la mage était accrochée à lui,il manqua de pousser un cris de surprise

«_Juvia-san ?  
_oui...

Elle se releva et arrangea sa chevelure au mieux,Juvia avait froid c'est pour sa que...enfin vous voyez quoi.

Il se releva  
_bon tu viens ?dit-il en lui tendant la main  
_Aye»  
Elle acquiesça en la lui prenant.

Ils marchaient dans les rues de Magnolia et la bleue grelottait,le brun le vit et lui mit son manteau sur le dos  
«_le bruit de vos dents qui claquent est très désagréable se justifia t-il  
_Merci quand même soupira t-elle  
Soudain la bleue se souvint de quelque chose  
_MINCE!  
_Quoi?  
_Juvia a oubliée la soirée entre filles chez Mira-san...Juvia est en retard  
_ben a demain alors...  
_Aye...au revoir»

Elle couru à une vitesse impressionnante jusqu'à un immeuble ,elle monta au second étage et frappa à une porte jaune et Lissana l'invita à rentrer.  
«_Désoler du retard s'excusa t-elle devant toute les filles déjà présentent.  
_T'inquiète tu n'es en retard que d'une heure ironisa Lucy.

Mirajane leva un sourcil septique en voyant le manteau d'homme que portait Juvia.

_Il est a qui ce manteau demanda malicieusement Mira  
_Rogue-kun pourquoi?  
_C'est deux là sont très suspect depuis quelques jours révéla Erza  
_pas la peine de vous faire des films ,il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien affirma Juvia  
_alors dis nous où tu étais cette aprèm questionna Lucy  
_ça ce n'est pas votre problème!  
_t'es pas marrante tu es si mystérieuse maintenant avant tu étais plus démonstrative se plaignit Mira  
_et voyez où ça m'a menée de montrer mes sentiments à tord et à travers...maintenant Juvia est seule.  
_pas si seule vu ce qui s'est passé chez Sting glissa Lucy  
_qu'est ce qui c'est passé demandèrent les autres filles avident de savoir  
_Rien!nia la bleue  
_crache le morceau Lucy!s'exclama Mira  
_Juvia et Rogue à terre...et il n'était pas assis dit-elle avec un ton plein de sous-entendu  
_LUCY...CHUT plus un mots sinon Juvia raconte tout ce que Rogue-kun lui à raconté...personne ne veut connaître l'épisode de la casserole  
_RACONTE JUVIA supplièrent les têtes blanches  
_Juvia!tu leur dit et tu finis six pied sous terre menaça Lucy.»

* * *

une review?


	7. L'anniversaire

Chapitre7:L'anniversaire

***Quelque jours plus tard***

Le lendemain la jeune femme à la chevelure océan arriva à la guilde vers la fin d'après midi,personne ne savait où elle était dans la matinée,la veille elle avait eu une idée et elle allait l'a réaliser,elle se dirigea donc vers une table où était Lily,Levy et Gadjeel.

«_Gadjeel-kun nous avons à parler dit-elle avec assurance  
Le susnommé cessa de mâchouiller un clou et lui lança un regard ennuyé  
_Juvia veut un duel!

Tous la regardèrent abasourdis.

_Défier Gadjeel! T'es folle Ju-chan lui dit Levy  
_gihihi pourquoi pas j'ai besoin de me défouler.  
_pas avec Juvia ajouta t-elle  
_avec qui alors?questionna t-il assez perplexe  
_Rogue-kun »

«_Nani?Pourquoi il ne le demande pas lui même?!demanda le dragon slayer totalement abasourdi  
_Il n'est pas au courant...alors oui ou non?  
_ben je sais pas...  
_auriez vous peur?le taquina t-elle

Comme elle l'avait prévue il se leva de sa chaise pour crier qu'il acceptait le défi.

«_Mais à une seule condition...c'est dans un mois lui dit Juvia  
_OK ça me dérange pas  
La jeune femme partit de la guilde à ces mots.

Du bar Lissana,Sting et Lucy avaient suivis toute la scène .

_Je me demande ce qu'il y a entre eux demanda Lissana  
_Rien affirma Sting ,Rogue n'est pas du genre à s'attacher à une nana,dans deux jours il s'en lassera ...il se lasse de tout.  
_Ah oui et pourquoi vous êtes toujours ensemble?  
_Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle  
_Et Frosh demanda malicieusement Lucy  
_Bref conclut-il»

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial,l'anniversaire de Frosh cette dernière en avait parlée à Juvia depuis plusieurs jours déjà,la mage d'eau qui trouvait ce chat vraiment adorable lui avait confectionner une petite chose susceptible de lui plaire,et elle avait passée sa matinée à ajouter la dernière touche au cadeau.

À l'heure où nous parlons elle se dirigeait vers l'appartement des dragons jumeaux avec le cadeau sous le bras.

Quand Juvia entra elle vu Rogue qui à son plus grand étonnement faisait la cuisine?

Il semblait d'ailleurs dépassé,il avait de la farine partout ses vêtements et ses cheveux et la cuisine dans un état indescriptible.

«_Rogue-kun?  
_ah Juvia que voulez vous?  
_Que faites vous?  
_ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Frosh et je veux lui faire un gâteau  
_oh c'est trop mignon se moqua t-elle  
_bon ben arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ...je crois que finalement je vais lui acheter le gâteau chez le pâtissier...au moins j'ai déjà son cadeau  
_Juvia aussi dit-elle en montrant le sachet dans sa main  
_ comment?  
_Frosh l'a dit à Juvia ...j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir elle est si gentille... tout votre contraire en faite.  
_sans commentaire merci»

Elle jeta un regard périphérique à la pièce puis déclara:  
«_Juvia peut vous aidez .  
_tu ferais ça vraiment?  
_oui bien sûr  
_oh génial cria t-il en la prenant dans ses bras,tellement il était soulagé .  
La mage rougit devant cette étreinte surprise du dragon slayer  
_alors aux fourneaux!dit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir  
_Juvia ne fera pas ce gâteau seule est-ce claire,elle va vous aidez c'est tout.

Elle rentra au cœur du désastre,elle tenta de repérer le recoin le moins saccagé de la pièce ainsi que les ingrédients encore survivant et son regard se posa sur les ustensiles .

_il me faut un bol

_O.k

_Quel gâteau voulez-vous?  
_chocolat c'est son préféré  
_bien alors,il faut...

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il battait la pâte ,elle faisait fondre le chocolat  
_J'ai une question?dit Rogue soudainement  
_oui?  
_ta mère...tu n'as aucune information sur elle?  
Un lourd silence se fit entendre ,Juvia ne répondu pas et plongea dans ses pensées  
_je n'aurais pas dû demander  
_En faite cela fait plaisir à Juvia que vous demandez cela prouve que vous vous intéressez à Juvia  
Il se retourna et la vu la tête basse .

Mon dieu!Pourquoi l'a voir ainsi le retournait autant?

Il devait vite se désintéresser d'elle!Merde pourquoi avançait-il vers elle?!Bon sang pourquoi s'était emparer de son menton et avait-il relever la tête de cette femme et surtout pourquoi avait-il déposé un léger baiser sur son front.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, jamais il n'avait été si délicat et si prévenant à part peut être avec Frosh mais Frosh était son chat pas une jeune fille,qu'il commençait dangereusement à apprécier.

«_Elle a abandonnée Juvia à l'orphelinat Lookwood c'est tout ce que Juvia sais de sa mère.  
_ah...bon je crois qu'il est temps d'enfourner le gâteau»

Elle acquiesça ,Rogue alla chercher un moule ,Juvia y versa la pâte et finit par mettre le gâteau au four .

Le dragon slayer l'a vit se retourner vers lui et passer délicatement son doigt dans le bol pour y prendre le reste de la pâte et la porter à sa bouche mais la lueur de tristesse qu'il avait allumé en parlant de sa mère perdurait alors il voulu l'effacer pour la voir sourire.

Le même qu'hier.

Il passa lui aussi un doigt dans le bol mais il le passa sur son nez elle releva la tête la bouche arrondie sous l'incrédulité. Elle voulu ce venger alors elle mit sa main entière dans le bol et la passa sur la joue du brun

«_c'est la guerre que tu veux Lokser?!  
_avec plaisir Cheney»  
Il s'empara du sachet de farine et lança le contenu sur elle,elle fit une mine surprise et amusée puis elle prit le lait qui se trouvait là et le lança sur lui, il fit une mine outrée et faussement énervé.  
_attend un peu,tu vas voir!  
Il commença à lui courir après attrapant ce qu'il trouvait pour lui lancer dessus,elle évitait les œufs,farines,sucres et autres avec agilités tentant de lui lancer se qu'elle avait sous la main ils firent le tour de la table au milieu de la cuisine se lançant des aliments en tout genre.

Cette bataille continua dans le salon,ce n'est d'ailleurs que là qu'il attrapa la mage et lui badigeonna de la crème sur le visage,cette attitude ne le correspondait pas il le savait.

Jouer comme des enfants:

Cela ne lui correspondait pas.

Mais il arrêta d'y penser pour profiter simplement du moment de joie.

Le salon était maintenant dans le même état que la cuisine si ce n'est pire.

Les deux mages s'écroulèrent sur le canapé exténués.

«_je ne me suis jamais autant amusé souffla le brun  
_c'est vrai que c'était amusant à part qu'on va devoir tout nettoyer  
_oui et avant que Sting alias Miss fée du logis n'arrive»

L'information prit son temps pour arriver eu cerveau de Juvia mais une fois cela fait elle rigola de bon cœur.

«_Sting-kun!une fée du logis!c'est une blague?  
_nope...c'est lui qui entretient cet appartement...ce gars fait des crises pour une chaussette rangée de travers...imagine le tableau»  
_pas possible...Juvia pensais que c'était vous le plus ordonné!

_et ben non...moi le ménage je m'en-fous  
_dixit le roi du je m'en foutisme ricana t-elle  
_ ouais ouais je sais  
_Rogue-kun Juvia doit vous dire quelque chose  
_quoi?  
_Juvia à demandée un duel à Gadjeel-kun pour vous,il est prévu pour dans un mois.  
_...

_...

_...  
_TU TE FOUS DE MOI »

Juvia ne dit rien sur le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

_vous n'êtes pas content?fit-elle innocemment  
_JE SUIS FOU DE JOIE CELA NE SE VOIT PAS!?POUR QUI JE PASSE SI C'EST UNE GONZESSE QUI DEMANDE MES DUELS POUR MOI?

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le terme à connotation machiste  
_ah les hommes soupira-t-elle  
_ POURQUOI T'A FAIT ÇA!?  
_Parce que c'est votre rêve de le battre et Juvia veux vous aidez à le réaliser  
_Juvia...  
_si vous voulez pendant le mois Juvia s'entraînera avec vous  
_heu et bien...  
_C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL cria une voix derrière eux  
Ils sursautèrent et bondirent du canapé pour faire face à un Sting furieux  
_on peut tout t'expliquer commença Rogue  
_VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT A ME RANGER TOUT CE BORDEL OÙ JE VOUS DÉMEMBRE!  
_Aye déglutirent les mages  
_ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA FROSH ARRIVE AVEC LECTOR DANS 30 MINUTES  
_O.K mais arrête de crier répondu Rogue nonchalamment  
_JE CRIS SI JE VEUX!ET DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS DE RANGER!

Voyant l'aura meurtrière ce dégager du blond ils jugèrent bon de commencer à nettoyer.  
En se pressant ils purent finir de nettoyer en moins de dix minutes

«_Ouf ont a finit soupira la mage d'eau  
_ouais

_En faite merci d'avoir taché les vêtements de Juvia !  
_te plains pas...t'a vu l'état dans lequel je suis?!...bon...va prendre une douche,je vais te passer un vêtement  
_ne vous dérangez pas pour Juvia...commença t-elle  
_combien de fois je doit te le dire,si quelques chose me dérange je ne le fait pas ou je le dit alors maintenant file à la douche!»  
Elle obéit.

«_Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui s'est passé demanda le blond  
_bataille de nourriture répondu t-il simplement  
_Toi Rogue Cheney! tu fais des batailles de nourriture?  
_est-ce aussi étonnant?  
_ouais et pas qu'un peu...surtout que depuis quelques jours tu es différent..sûrement .à cause de cette fille...ce n'est pas toi qui disait que l'amour était une perte de temps  
_premièrement de quoi je me mêle?, deuxièmement jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai jamais dit être amoureux et troisièmement...il y a pas de troisièmement.

La conversation s'arrêta là,quelques minutes plus tard il monta à l'étage,il entendait l'eau de la douche qui coulait,il rentra dans sa chambre et essaya de lui trouver quelques chose à porter,il opta pour une chemise noir et un short,puis il toqua à la porte de à salle de bain:

_j'ai les vêtements

Elle entre ouvrit la porte,passa une petite main à travers la porte et attrapa les vêtements .

Il alla dans sa chambre et en passant devant le petit miroir accroché à son armoire,il vu son état et sourit au souvenir de cette bataille,cette fille avait réussi l'exploit de le faire réellement s'amuser,rire à gorge déployer et sourire.

'C'est la seconde fois en deux jours' songea t-il

«_Rogue-kun demanda la petite voix de Juvia  
Il se retourna et sous le moment il trouva que ses vêtements lui allait bien.  
_Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça la taquina-t-il  
_Oh vous trouvez...  
Elle commença à se reluquer et finit par hausser les épaules.  
Il lui sourit et rentra dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller.  
Juvia elle redescendu et vu le blond qui décorait le salon pour l'événement.  
_Juvia peut-elle aider?  
_non répondu sèchement le blond  
Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine,ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se parler réellement mais il semblait ne pas l'apprécier et cela tombait bien car elle n'ont plus ne le portait pas dans son coeur.  
_Lucy viens?

Elle eut pour réponse un grognement et il finit d'arranger le petit salon avec des petites décoration,elle soupira et resta plantée là, ne sachant quoi faire, mais ce supplice ne dura pas,le brun redescendu vêtu d'un pantalon uniquement,une serviette sur ses épaule les cheveux mouillés,il cherchait quelque chose du regard.

Il n'avait rien à redire,Rogue était vraiment bien foutu ce dit Juvia.

Elle se gifla mentalement.

Elle recommençait avec ses mauvaises habitude se songea t-elle,mais malgré toute la volonté du monde elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette magnifique vu.

Oh et puis zut! Elle avait le droit d'admirer les belles choses, non?!

_je sais je sais c'est impressionnant mais c'est pas une raison pour baver,il lui tapota gentiment la joue mais elle l'a chassa violemment, visiblement vexée.

On sonna à la porte,Juvia se permis d'aller ouvrir c'était Lucy qui ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de la trouver ici, mais ce que la blonde trouva réellement étrange fut que sa camarde portait des vêtements d'homme puis son regard se posa sur la brun à moitié vêtu et son imagination d'écrivain se réveilla :

_oh mon dieu ne me dit pas que toi et Rogue...  
La bleue compris la réflexion et prit quelques couleurs en lui criait qu'il ne s'était rien passé  
_Ta copine à le même esprit pervers que toi Sting glissa calmement Rogue avant d'aller chercher un T-shirt  
Les têtes blondes lui jetèrent un regard noir mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux chats arrivèrent,la fête put commencer.  
Vint le dégustation du gâteau après avoir fait un vœu et soufflé les bougies.  
«_C'est toi qui l'a fait Rogue? demanda Frosh  
_et bien en fait... balbutia t-il , Juvia m'a aidé  
_Juvia n'a presque rien fait assura cette dernière  
_Connaissant les talents de Rogue pour la cuisine c'est la fille de l'océan qui a tout fait  
_Elle a un nom lui fit remarquer le brun  
_oh désolé si j'ai froissé ta copine dit le blond narquois »

Le brun ne lui porta même pas attention,mais la blonde elle nota quelque chose mais elle ne fit pas de remarque .

Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux,de la part de Sting,Lector et Lucy lui offrit les livres de son auteur préféré(oui un chat qui lit quoi de plus normal),Rogue lui acheta un pendentif en forme de grenouille avec ses initiales au dos et deux petites pierres précieuses en guise d'yeux .

Le cadeau de Juvia quand à lui était un costume de grenouille noire assez simple.

«_Qu'elle originalité s'exclama ironiquement Sting  
_retourner le ,conseilla la mage en lançant un regard noir au blond»  
Quand le petit chat le fit elle découvrit avec étonnement le nom de son groupe de musique préféré cousu dessus

_Juvia se débrouille en couture expliqua t-elle

Heureuse de ce présent Frosh n'hésita pas à aller se blottir contre Juvia pour la remercier.

_Hey Rogue tu voudrais pas l'épouser?comme ça elle me ferrait des gâteaux et des cadeaux toute le temps demanda le chat avec une petite voix»

Juvia devint rouge coquelicot,et Rogue recracha la boisson qu'il avalait .  
«_Oh c'est mignon gloussa Lucy,une vrai petite famille finit-elle  
_Tss grogna le blond»

La petite fête se termina,Lucy rentra chez elle accompagnée de et Frosh allèrent se coucher et Juvia avait insisté pour rester nettoyer,elle faisait maintenant la vaisselle et repensait à la phrase qu'avait prononcé Frosh.

Elle était si embarrassée!

Pourquoi tout le monde les voyaient ensemble?

Après tout ils n'avaient rien en commun à part le fait qu'ils aimaient le même genre de musique et de groupe, les même livres,nourritures,style de vêtement(oui tout les deux aiment les vêtement qui couvre la peau et sont plutôt pudique)et pour finir ils avaient tout les deux un passé assez triste .  
Bon se résigna Juvia, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs.  
«_Ça va? Demanda Rogue en arrivant  
_oui ,pourquoi?  
_ben sa fait cinq minutes que t'es planté là sans bouger  
_ce n'est rien »  
Elle continua à faire sa vaisselle,sans le regarder  
«_dit moi...j'espère que tu n'as pas pris Frosh au sérieux  
_Non bien sur que non...mais...  
_Mais quoi?...  
_vous n'avez pas remarquez l'attitude de Sting-kun?  
_heu non... qu'est ce qu'il a fait?  
_Rien ce n'est rien mentit-elle  
Le brun la regarda intrigué mais il ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin.


	8. Où est ma place?

Bonne année!

* * *

Chapitre8:Où est ma place?  
Ce matin comme à son habitude la guilde était joyeuse et bruyante,Cana buvait,Wakaba fumait,Mirajane souriait,Lucy parlait à Levy,Erza mangeait un fraisier,bref un journée normal chez les fées.

Rogue était à une table reculée de la guilde et par un quelconque miracle le bruit ne venait pas dans cette partie de l'établissement,il pouvait donc rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdu à lire un livre que lui avait conseillé la mage d'eau,il fermait ses yeux dans l' espoir de pioncer un peu mais:  
_Rogue-kun!

Il soupira et vu sa camarade aux cheveux bleus arriver,elle se posa sur la chaise d'en face et lui sourit de toute ses dents.

«_Devinez quoi!s'exclama t-elle  
_Je ne sais pas...mais je parie que tu vas me le dire soupira t-il  
_Hier soir Juvia marchait vers chez elle quand tout d'un coup!devinez ce qu'elle entend?!  
_Je ne sais pas moi...le chant des grenouilles?  
_Mais non!soupira t-elle,Grey-sama!  
_ah...et en quoi ça me concerne?  
_Et bien il était avec sa «petite-amie»  
_Attends une seconde t'a pas encore oubliée ce gars?  
_on n'oublie jamais celui qu'on a aimer du plus profond de son cœur!  
_heu...  
_Hier soir Juvia à surprise une dispute entre eux et ils ont rompu!

_Juvia croyait s'être résignée mais ce n'est plus le cas!Juvia à de la chance!enfin!

_Ben quoi?qu'est ce qui vous prend?vous semblez en colère?  
_Tu m'étonne que je sois en colère!j'ai sommeil, et toi tu m'empêche de dormir pour me raconter des conneries!  
_Vous pourriez partagez mon bonheur!  
_Désolé mais j'ai du mal dit-il en se couchant sur la table comme signe de fin de conversation»

Juvia quitta la table en grommelant quelques insultes mais en gardant tout de même sa bonne humeur.

C'est vrai elle commençait à oublier Grey mais le fait de le savoir à nouveau célibataire faisait renaître ses espoirs.  
Pour la mage d'eau les mauvaises habitudes revirent très vite,dès que le mage de glace arriva elle s'accrocha à son bras,déversant tout un flot de parole au mage de glace.

Mais étrangement quelque chose n'allait pas,il y avait un malaise en elle,ce qu'elle trouva bizarre car jamais elle ne s'était sentit mal au côté de Grey,mais aujourd'hui elle sentait eu fond d'elle, qu'elle n'était plus à sa place.

Mais elle préféra éluder ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur Grey.  
Rogue de son côté avait fermés ses yeux mais n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à dormir,la phrase de la mage restait encrée dans son esprit.

«Juvia croyait s'être résignée mais ce n'est plus le cas!Juvia a de la chance!enfin!»

Pour une raison inconnue cette phrase ne le laissait pas de glace.

_'Rogue reprend toi bon sang _se cria t-il intérieurement,_arrête de te torturer l'esprit pour rien...ce n'est pas important,elle fait ce qu'elle veut'_ 'essaya t-il de se convaincre.

_'Définitivement Rogue ce n'est pas ton jour,d'abord tu ne dors pas,même si au fond c'est de ma faute, ensuite Juvia qui dit des bêtises ,non mais sérieux!elle espère quoi?§ tout le monde sais que c'est peine perdu...bref...Rogue arrête de penser à ça_' pensa t-il en se relevant.

Mieux vaut aller ce coucher,car certain matin mieux vaut rester au lit se dit-il  
En se dirigeant vers la porte il jeta un dernier regard à la mage u,leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés plusieurs seconde,mais un bruit de chaise cassée leurs firent sortir de leurs contemplations et Juvia se rendu compte que Grey et Natsu se battaient ?.  
A quel moment est-il partit se demanda la jeune femme en se concentrant sur Grey.

Elle entendu vaguement les lourdes portes de la guilde se fermer mais une chose continua de la perturber alors qu'elle faisait semblant de regarder le combat.

Le sentiment de ne plus être à sa place l'a prit au tripes,le sentiment que regarder Grey n'était pas important,le sentiment que sa place n'était pas au côté de **ce** mage.

Lucy avait délaissée sa conversation avec Levy pour regarder tristement Juvia. Elle qui pensait que son amie avait tournée la avait faux sur toute la ligne.  
Elle se leva de son tabouret et tira la mage d'eau par le bras.  
«_Lucy s'étonna la bleue  
_Il faut qu'on parle lui dit-elle en l'entraînant à l'extérieur  
Une fois dehors loin des oreilles indiscrètes,la blonde lui lança son regard le plus dure  
_A quoi tu joues?  
_De quoi parles tu?  
_De Grey!je parles de Grey!  
_...il a rompu  
_ah...je l'ignorais...et tu essaies...de le séduire...à nouveau?  
_Et bien oui!  
_Juvia qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi?

_Tu espère sérieusement que un jour Grey va se réveiller, il va se rendre compte qu'il t'aime et vous aurez trente enfants...Juvia soupira t-elle...Grey est sincèrement amoureux de cette fille et peut importe les ruptures ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre...j'ai eu l'occasion de les voir ensemble alors je sais de quoi je parles ...alors s'il te plaît oublie le!  
_Arrête de raconter des bêtises ,il ne retournera pas avec elle!  
_Mais Juvia je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais ça!Tu étais bien ces derniers temps alors pourquoi tu retournes vers Grey alors que tu sais que tu vas souffrir.  
_Juvia retourne vers Grey-sama car sans lui,la vie n'a plus de sens!  
_MAIS BON SANG ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR ET DE TE MENTIR!Tu dis que ta vie n'a plus de sens sans Grey mais c'est faux!C'est vrai que tu as souffert et que tu as resté cloîtrer chez toi!mais tu es finalement sortit...bon je te l'accorde je t'ai obligée à sortir...mais regarde le résultat...tu arrives à vivre sans lui et plus que tu ne le crois!Si tu ne me crois pas je vais te donner des preuves...  
Tu as réussis à te lier d'amitié avec le gars le plus asocial que je n'ai jamais vu et ça ce n'est pas un mince exploit,tu rigoles, tu souris,c'est vrai que parfois tu sembles un peu triste mais tu va beaucoup mieux!Bon sang Juvia!te voir vivre comme ça me fait tellement plaisir!alors ne la gâche pas!»

Juvia savait qu'elle avait raison mais elle préféra garder son idée de reconquérir le cœur du mage de glace.

_Pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre...Juvia ne laissera pas tomber  
Elle partit sous l'œil désapprobateur de la blonde.  
Cette dernière s'inquiétait elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre Juvia allait se casser la figure.

_'Si je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre songea t-elle peut être que Rogue y arrivera'_  
Lucy partit à toute vitesse et elle arriva vite à la demeure des dragons jumeaux  
Elle sonna plusieurs fois à la porte avant qu'on daigne lui ouvrir .  
«_Sting n'est pas là

_Je sais c'est toi que je cherchais  
_Ça tombe mal je comptais dormir dit-il en s'apprêtant à lui fermer la porte au nez .  
_J'ai un service à te demander dit-elle en s'invitant à rentrer  
_Oïe!J'ai envie de dormir!Sors bon sang!  
_Avant ...je dois te parler de Juvia »  
Ce fut comme un mot magique qui poussa le mage à écouter:

«_Tu as deux minutes bailla t-il  
_O.K...Tu es sûrement au courant...que Juvia à eu une déception amoureuse!  
_dit moi quelques chose que je ne sais pas.  
_et bien elle tourne encore derrière Grey alors...  
_en quoi cela me concerne trancha t-il  
_ça te concerne car je sais que tu l'apprécies même si tu ne l'avoue pas...écoute la première fois qu'elle à eut une déception pareille,elle s'est effondrée...mais elle à réussie à se relever,je pense que si elle tombe une nouvelle fois elle ne pourra pas se relever ...il faut l'aider.  
_Tu as dit tout ce tu as à dire?  
_oui  
_cool je vais pouvoir dormir dit-il se dirigeant vers le premier  
_Attends une minute!tu n'as pas écouter ou quoi?!  
_oui mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
Il monta la première marche et Lucy lui dit quelque chose qui le fit ce se stopper.  
_Tu es jaloux hein?  
_Hein?  
_c'est pour ça que tu joues les indifférents...tu ne supportes pas qu'elle retourne derrière lui alors tu joues la carte de l'indifférence...je commence à te cerner tu sais.  
_Tss...»

Lui jaloux?!pensa t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit.  
Non mais et puis quoi encore!  
C'est vrai qu'il trouvait cela stupide qu'elle retourne derrière Grey mais de là à dire qu'il était jaloux.  
Cette Lucy devait avoir bu quelque chose de pas clair voilà pourquoi elle disait de telles inepties se disait-il.

Rogue Cheney jaloux...jamais.

Et pourtant il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil.

Il réitéra ses tentatives de sommeil jusqu'à la nuit tombée,mais sans succès,il décida d'aller ce promener en ville,peut être que le calme de la nuit lui donnerai envie de dormir. Durant l'après-midi la conversation avec cette maudite blonde revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Une idée absurde certes mais qui venait le perturber  
_Ah là là soupira t-il,il regrettait presque l'époque où il était vraiment insensible,à cette époque personne n'aurait osé lui dire de connerie pareille. Mais bon depuis qu'il côtoyait Juvia il s'était adoucie.

Au détour d'une rue il sentit une douce odeur de nourriture qui fit crier son estomac,il se dirigea vers cette alléchante odeur et plus il s'approchait plus une autre effluve venait s'immiscer dans ses narines.  
Il devina à qui appartenait ce parfum quand il l'a vu assise à même le sol non loin d'un restaurant.  
«_Juvia?

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui,et en l'entendant renifler il devina qu'elle avait pleurée.  
_Rogue-kun...vous allez bien?  
_je pourrais te poser la même question  
_...Juvia à un peu pleurée mais ça va  
_Un peu répéta t-il pas dupe  
_O.K céda t-elle,Juvia pleure depuis maintenant une heure  
_Oh...et je suppose que ce n'est pas à cause du dernier épisode de «Amour,Gloire et Magie »  
_Non,c'est juste que Juvia se rend compte qu'elle n'a jamais eu de chance en amour dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.  
_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
_Un jour on a dit à Juvia que la meilleur façon d'aimer est de laisser l'autre être heureux,peut importe la manière...Quand Grey-sama à quitté la guilde Juvia l'a suivie et quand il à cru être seul,il s'est effondré...pour elle...vous vous rendez compte...il a pleuré pour elle...quand Juvia l'a vu...Juvia à réalisée...sa place n'est pas au côtés de Juvia mais à ceux de sa petite-amie...alors Juvia à organisée un rendez-vous surprise,il s'attendait à me voir et elle s'attendait à voir une de ses amies.  
_et ça à marché?  
_oui à merveille,ils ont quittés le restaurant il y a dix minutes...vous savez Juvia l'a toujours considérez comme son soleil,car il chassé tout les nuages gris de sa vie,alors le moins que Juvia puisse faire est de redonner le sourire à son soleil non?  
_T'es vraiment une fille bien dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
_ouais ben en attendant Juvia est seule  
_Seule!?Je suis là. Hello!je suis Rogue Cheney je vaux mieux qu'une centaine de petits- amis!  
_Mais bien sur ricana t-elle  
_ Sèche tes larmes...et pour te remonter le morale,tu m'invites à dîner.  
_car en plus c'est Juvia qui paye!  
_ben oui,honneur aux hommes  
_pff...o.k...mais vous payez les boissons  
_hum O.k  
Malgré toute la peine qu'elle ressentait elle savait au fond d'elle que tout était mieux ainsi et en plus elle savait où se trouvait sa place maintenant: au côté de son nouvel ami.»

* * *

une review?


End file.
